The goal of this project was to analyze ethical, social, and legal issues in environmental health research. Topics investigated included: ethics of research with research human subjects, ethics of research with animal subjects, research misconduct, data management, authorship, publication, peer review, scientific collaboration, conflict of interest, intellectual property, commercialization of research, compliance with laws or regulations, international issues, and social responsibility. No human or animal subjects were used. The research methods included literature review, philosophical, ethical, and legal analysis, and collection of existing data.